The Twist In Time
by Snappy Dragon of the East
Summary: Sauron turned his fiery gaze upon Mount Doom. Two hobbits burst out of the mountainous volcano, lava following closely behind...Exploding into nothingness, Sauron cast his last spell. The hobbit who bore my ring must die! This is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review! I don't own the Hobbit or LotR. Those are J.R.R Tolkien's literary works. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is like my first fanfic ever! All rights, credit, and respect goes to J.R.R Tolkien. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Prologue

Sauron turned his fiery gaze upon Mount Doom. Two hobbits burst out of the mountainous volcano, lava following close behind them. The Ring – and its power – was destroyed. Without the Ring, Sauron lost all of his power to live.

Exploding into nothingness, Sauron cast his last spell. _The hobbit that bore my ring must die!_

. . .

Sauron was dead. Gandalf knew this, but for some reason he still felt the warlord's presence. This puzzled the old wizard deeply. Maybe it _was_ Mordor itself that was emanating such power. Mordor was where Sauron lingered up until his death.

As Barad-dur crumbled in on itself, Gandalf called upon his friend Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles, to carry him away to Mount Doom. Accompanying them were two other great eagles, Landroval and Meneldor. As they neared the erupting volcano, Gandalf spotted Frodo and Sam huddling on the top of a hill. Lava flowed freely around them.

 _There, there, my hobbits,_ Gandalf soothed in his mind. _You're almost to safety._ Yet as the eagles tried to descend upon the hobbits, an invisible force of some kind threw them back. Gandalf ground his teeth in surprise. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling deep within himself the magical power that shielded the hobbits away from him. _Sauron must have had isolated Mount Doom with his last powers when Frodo destroyed the Ring, but why?_

Suddenly, lava started to cover the hill Frodo and Sam were stranded upon. _No_ _,_ Gandalf mentally cried. Thinking frantically, he muttered a spell under his breath. As the lava reached the hobbits, they disappeared.

The old wizard sighed in relief. _I don't know where you two are, Frodo and Sam. And there is nothing I can do to protect you now. But I do know that you're alive and well. And before you two return home, there is a task of great importance that you must perform first. Frodo and Sam may the light of the Valar show your paths of destiny to you._

 _. . ._

Frodo cast a desperate glance up to the smoke-and-ash-filled sky. He wished so badly for Gandalf to come and save him and Sam from being burned by lava. Yet he felt deep within himself the truth; Gandalf was not coming.

"Gandalf isn't coming, Mr. Frodo," Sam confirmed his friend's worries. Frodo replied, "No Sam, he is not. This is truly the end. I'm honored to have been friends with a noble hobbit such as you."

"Likewise, Mr. Frodo. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my dear Sam," Frodo sighed in exhaustion and acceptance. Then the lava swallowed up the hobbits, taking away everything that had once been

. . .

 **A/N:I hope you like this beginning. Please give me a review, I would love to know what you all think! ~Snappy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! First, I would like to express my thanks to _Ayanna Wildfire_ and _Ruler of the Ice Dragons_ for such wonderful reviews. Really, thank you so much! i have considered your suggestions, _Ayanna Wildfire,_ and will try to be more descriptive in the future. And for the rest of my readers who read the prologue, I will try to make future chapters as long -if not longer -as this one. I will also attempt to update as frequently as my school/family/personal life will allow me. Like I have said before, I don't own the hobbit or LotR. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. Now with that done and said, let the _real_ chapter one commence! Enjoy!:) **

Chapter One: Um…I'm Dreaming, Right?

Frodo could feel the soft grass that, which was under him bend to the shape of his body. Familiar scents carried upon the breeze wafted into his nose. He knew he was home. Where else would he be?

Frodo opened his eyes to the peaceful nighttime of the Shire.

Lying on his back, he stared up at the night sky. Stars twinkled down upon him, making a smile appear on his face. Then he cringed, for his left hand began to throb up the aching hand, Frodo was surprised to find his index finger missing. In place of it was a bloodied stump that was spurting out the red, sticky liquid again. Then he remembered. _The Fellowship; Mount Doom; Gollum; Sauron; the Ring; Sam._

Frodo, shaking out of his thoughts, sat up and glanced around. He seemed to be sitting in the front lawn of Bag End. Sam, who had been with Frodo for the whole quest to destroy the ring, was nowhere to be seen. Where was Sam? Who brought them to their home? Why was Frodo lying around outside Bag End, not in? Was this just a dream? Was he dead?

Shuddering at the last thought, Frodo got to his feet. Light flooded from the windows of the hobbit hole. This confused him, for he remembered that he didn't leave a candle burning when he first left home at the very beginning of his journey. And if he had, it would have burnt out long ago. No, someone was inside, but whom? _Maybe Sam_?

Frodo tried the door, but it was locked. With a quick glance around, he raptly knocked. A few moments later, the door was swung open by a very young and exhausted-looking hobbit. It wasn't Sam, but he bore a resemblance relatively familiar to someone who Frodo knew. His rumpled shirt was half tucked into a pair of trousers, loose-fitting suspenders barely holding his outfit all together.

"You must be more of the company," the hobbit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He appeared to be very tired. One of his straps to his suspenders fell down his shoulder. He half scowled at Frodo. "Well, don't just stand there wasting my time! Come on in, already!"

All Frodo could say was, "Um…I'm dreaming, right?"

. . .

"No, I don't believe you're dreaming. But if this was a dream, then you and I must be having the same one." As Bilbo led his newest guest down the hall, he noted the other's tattered clothing, dirt and scratch marks, and the missing _and_ bleeding left index finger. The other hobbit seemed to be no older –if not a little younger than Bilbo himself. He cast his blue sulky gaze to the floor, chocolate curls of hair sweeping onto his brows.

"Name's Bilbo Baggins, by the way," Bilbo half attempted to strike up a conversation. Though he wished to kick this newcomer as well as the thirteen dwarves that invaded his home earlier ago out, he knew that judgment would be unfair to the boy, for he had done nothing at all. When the other hobbit spoke, Bilbo thought he could detect an essence of comfort surrounding the boy. "I'm Frodo Ba –just Frodo!"

As they entered the parlor, Gandalf, who had watched Bilbo walk off only a minute ago, gave him a confused look. "I thought you left for bed."

"I did, or I was going to," Bilbo replied, showing Frodo to a chair. _"_ I assumed Thorin was the last of your company. I guess not, because another member just arrived. I don't suppose I should expect any more visitors tonight, _shall I?_ "

"Surely not. In fact there was supposed to be no one else coming after Thorin. And it's not _my_ company, it's Thorin Oakenshield's!"

" _In any case_ , Frodo needs medical attention. I'll be right back," muttered Bilbo. Tired of arguing with the old wizard, Bilbo ventured out into the hall.

. . .

Frodo felt as if he was interfering with someone else's life. He still wasn't sure if this all was just a dream or not, but he was quiet certain that he was somewhere back in time. His host that claimed to be Bilbo was much younger than the hobbit Frodo knew to be his uncle, but he appeared to be the same in attitude, none less.

As he waited for Bilbo to come back, Frodo took a seat on his uncle's favorite chair. A mug and a book sat haphazardly upon the armrest. Gandalf, taking out his pipe, stood near the fireplace. Frodo glanced about the room, trying hard not to meet the other's quizzical gaze.

"Many apologies, but I don't believe we have ever before met," the old wizard puffed a smoke ring into the air. "I'm Gandalf the Grey. And you are?"

"Frodo," replied the hobbit. _Gandalf not knowing who I am definitely places me before my time,_ Frodo noted to himself. _I should just let the past play out, as it should._ _And it might be best if I stay quiet about my origin, for now._

"Well now Frodo, how did _you_ come to terms of knowing Thorin's quest?"

"I, uh –Thorin entered my hobbit hole, thinking it was Bag End when he got lost in Hobbiton. I –I had to give him directions to this place," lied Frodo, trying to remember his uncle's tales of the dwarves invading his home. As Frodo was talking, Bilbo had returned. He went over to the bleeding hobbit and, with a cold wet rag and some torn up cloth, began to clean and bandage his guest's hand.

Gandalf, sucking on his pipe bit thoughtfully and continued his inquiry. "And do you feel the need to or have already joined this company?"

"I suppose I should –I mean, that is if you are in need of someone with excellent stealth abilities."

"If circumstances have it, we are in need of a person with those certain capabilities. Master Baggins has decided not to fill that position, therefore, leaving it open for your consideration."

"I wouldn't take up that offer if I was you," Bilbo advised with a distasteful glance at the old wizard. If Gandalf noticed, he didn't show any concern. Satisfied with his medical handiwork, Bilbo sat back in a chair opposite Frodo. He mumbled, "Adventures are dreadful things. Who knows if you'll ever come back home again, nonetheless if you'll ever survive?"

A sudden harsh, raspy sound came from outside the open parlor window, interrupting the argument that was taking place. A shiver crawled up Frodo's spine. He eyed his uncle who sported a look of pure fear. Bilbo's voice was barely audible. _"What was that?"_

Silently, Gandalf crossed the room. He stopped at the windowsill and reached out. A familiar voice squeaked a complaint as the wizard tugged the spy inside.

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed in surprise and joy as Gandalf dumped the pudgy hobbit none too gently upon the floor. The wizard frowned deeply. "Who are you to be _spying_ about when one such as yourself is not wanted?"

"I don't mean to be a spy, sir," Sam spout shamefully, "but if you had seen it the way I do, you wouldn't call it _spying_. Merely being at the _right place_ at the _right time_."

"What were you doing lingering outside for, Sam?," asked Frodo. He turned toward Gandalf and his uncle, "Gandalf and Bilbo, this is Sam. He's the most trusted and dearest friend of mine."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Sam looked up uncertainly at Frodo. _Most likely_ , Frodo reasoned, _Sam has no clue that we travelled back in time. "_ Why, Mr. Frodo, I meant no harm. I swear upon the words of my old Gaffer!" replied the pudgy hobbit. "I was just mindin' my own business, doin' some night-gardening, when all of a sudden, I heard Mr. Frodo's voice coming from the open parlor window. It sounded very urgent, so I trimmed the hedges over in fast sorts. I just had to hear what was so important, sir."

"I don't buy it," said Bilbo bluntly. He sounded quite annoyed with his newest visitor. "If you were _night-gardening_ , where are your shears and why aren't you covered in clippings?"

"I was moving fast while I trimmed, so no clippings would fall on me, sir. As for my shears, Mr. Gandalf picked me up so suddenly that I dropped them!"

"Well, who does gardening at night anyway? It's never been heard of. Why my yard? I don't need a gardener. I do that myself! Leastways, I wouldn't hire a sneak like _you_ to do my garden work. Go cut your own grass!"

Sam quaked to Bilbo's harshness. Frodo could see tears watering in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. Sam clutched the carpet, appearing to be quite distressed. "I don't mean to be of harm, sir! I was just doin' my job! Please don't hurt me!"

Bilbo got up and clenched his fists, fuming angrily. He was about to snap something at the pudgy hobbit on the floor, but Gandalf clapped a big hand upon his shoulder. Surprised, Bilbo glanced up into the wizard's grim gaze.

"That's enough, Bilbo," growled Gandalf. "What's done is done. There's no point in getting yourself all angry about it. It's rather late in the night. Thorin and his company leave early on the morrow. I suggest that we get some rest before then."

Gandalf nodded to each hobbit, then turned and walked out into the hall. Following the old wizard's lead, Bilbo scowled at Sam, yet said nothing. Once when Frodo and Sam were alone, Frodo turned to his friend. "Where were you?"

"Like I said, I was trimming the hedges outside the parlor," Sam replied. "What happened to us? No one seems to be recognizin' us. And all I remember is dying at Mount Doom."

"I don't have a clue as to how we got here to the Shire. But I don't believe we're in our time anymore. So it might be best that we keep to ourselves about where and _when_ we came from. Goodnight Sam." With that been said, Frodo curled up in Bilbo's favorite chair. The book and mug that still lay on the armchair all forgotten, he fell into an immediate and restful sleep.

. . .

 **A/N: As I was rereading this chapter, I kept thinking, "Where did Sam get those shears and why was he cutting the hedges?" We might never know! Anyway, I would love to know your thoughts upon this chapter, so please review. Flames suck. But if you do flame, constructive criticism is preferred. Advice is bliss! Well, until next update... ~Snappy**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for the very _long_ wait, guys/gals/whatever. I know I said I would try to update as frequently as I could, but that didn't work out so much for me. To be honest, all I had actually planned out were the first few chapters. Plus, I'm a slow typer, so... I guess that will be my excuse to pardon my laziness!Heh heh!...

Ahem! Anyway, Read and enjoy!;)

Chapter Two: Stuck On an Adventure

The early morning sun filtered through the parlor window, waking Frodo. Getting up out of the chair he had took sleep in the night before, he groaned. All of his muscles ached in response.

"Hello?" Frodo froze, hearing his uncle shuffle around in the next room over, the kitchen. "Oh! You're still here."

"Yeah," Frodo replied, noting the still disheveled look of sleep his uncle showed. "I just awoke. I haven't missed much, have I?"

"That would depend upon how long ago my many dwarf guests have left," said Bilbo, stepping fully into the room. Something must have caught his interest, for he bent over the footrest to his favorite chair. He picked up a long, folded paper. Joining him, Frodo peered over his uncle's shoulder at the paper. "What's that?"

"This is the contract for my employment as a…a," Bilbo glanced at the other hobbit and quietly replied, "… A burglar… Your friend, Sam signed it. And look! There's a place for you to sign it, too."

At the mentioning of the pudgy hobbit, Frodo realized Sam's absence. He snatched the paper from Bilbo's hands. Sure enough, Sam's signature was scribbled under the space where Bilbo was supposed to sign. Flopping back down into the chair he had slept in, Frodo felt quite lost. Sam had gone on an adventure all on his own, without Frodo.

Bilbo gently took back the contract. "I'm sure the others haven't been gone long… So, want to join the Company?"

. . .

"Wait! You can't just run off like that!" Frodo yelled at his uncle, but Bilbo was already out the door. The young hobbit grunted, taking note of the abandoned handkerchief that sat upon the side table next to the door. Remembering the beginning of his old uncle's tale on how he first joined the company and forgot to bring a handkerchief along, Frodo pocketed the cloth and bolted out the door.

As Frodo chased after Bilbo, he spotted the other hobbit already far ahead. Frodo jumped over a fence that kept a cow at bay. Dashing wildly down the road, he could hear his uncle reply to a curious hobbit. "I'm already late!"

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Frodo shouted, getting a few odd looks from the other. "Err- Good morning!"

Frodo caught up to Bilbo who carelessly let fly the contract in his hand. As they entered the forest outside of Hobbiton, they could see Thorin's company up ahead. "Wait! Wait!" Bilbo called out. To Frodo's surprise, the train of ponies halted immediately.

"We've signed it," Bilbo and Frodo puffed together as they fell into step with the group. Frodo, bent over by exhaustion, watched his uncle hand over the long line of paper to Balin. After a moment of silently inspecting the contract, the old dwarf rumbled happily, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins _and_ master Frodo to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Someone, give them a pony," Thorin said, steering his own back onto the trail. Both hobbits were picked up and placed none too gently onto an already over-burdened pony, Frodo stuck behind his young uncle who protested all the way. As the company continued their journey, Sam trotted up to them upon a black Shetland pony. "Mr. Frodo, I'm so glad you could make it with us! I'm so sorry I left without you. You see, the dwarves, they were just up and leavin' at the first light of dawn and I couldn't say no to goin' along."

Frodo smiled reassuringly to the pudgy hobbit that was about to cry. "It's alright, Sam. We're all stuck on this adventure now, that's all that counts."

While he had said this, Frodo watched a few small bags of what looked to be coins fly through the air. He heard his uncle ask Gandalf, who was on the other side of them, "What's all this money tossing about?"

"Well, master Baggins, there was a running bet on if you two would show or not," the wizard replied. With a mischievous wink, he pocketed a coin bag that was thrown at him. "I didn't doubt you two for a second."

"Well, that's reas- Ashoo!" Bilbo burst into a sneezing fit. He riffled through his pockets, grumbling under his breath.

"Here," Frodo, remembering the handkerchief he pocketed before he left Bag End, passed the cloth to the other hobbit, who took it with a couple of mumbled "Thanks." Yet, before Bilbo could use it, an unexpected bird swooped down and snatched the kerchief away in its talons. The surprised hobbit sneezed out yells of annoyance. "Stop, stop! We have to turn around."

Not at all to Frodo's surprise, the rest of the company, except for Bofur, ignored him. The hatted dwarf ripped off a piece of his grimy shirt and tossed it at the hobbit. "Here, use this."

Oh, if only Frodo could see the look of disgust on his uncle's face!

Sam and Frodo shared a glance of amusement, while Gandalf urged his horse towards the front. "You'll have to manage without handkerchiefs as well as many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. Home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

 _Yes, well, that's not the only thing ahead of us_ , Frodo thought, noticing that he and Bilbo were already at the back of the group, and getting left farther and farther behind. Frodo tapped his uncle's shoulder. "Hey, we're at the back of the company. We're getting left behind."

"I can see that," Bilbo shot an annoyed glance back at the other hobbit.

"Can't we go any faster?"

"No. I don't like riding on things; can't really trust that the steed would keep its passengers safe."

"Hmmm," Frodo sighed. _This is going to be a_ long _ride._

. . .

It was a long while before the company stopped to make camp for the night. As the last rays of the sun shot through the nearby forest, Thorin called a halt to the travellers. He gave the dwarves orders to fulfill, as he and Gandalf checked out their site of rest: the remains of a burnt and abandoned house upon a hill.

Bilbo slipped off the pony he and Frodo had shared. He smiled, feeling a little dizzy, but happy that the earth was back under his feet again. _As it should be,_ he thought.

"Oi, Bilbo! Want to help us round up the ponies?" Kili called out, following his brother.

"Sure," the hobbit replied. At that moment, Gandalf marched past him, heading down the hill. The wizard seemed to be in a harsh and annoyed rush. "Everything alright?" Bilbo asked. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," came the reply.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted behind him, mumbling something else that the hobbit couldn't distinguish.

"Ah, don't worry about him," Fili said, nodding at the departing wizard as he walked up to Bilbo. He took the reins of the hobbit's pony. "I've watched them, Gandalf and Uncle Thorin, clash heads before, but they both come back as friends after awhile, when they, as strong-willed leaders, cool down. Now, I've got Myrtle, you can go get Minty."

"Who?"

"Minty, the white pony over by Frodo and Sam," the blond dwarf prince nodded to the pair of hobbits conversing next to the mare. He then led Myrtle away, leaving Bilbo to go collect the other pony.

"What?!" Bilbo heard Sam exclaim loudly. Frodo half whispered, "Shh! Don't be so loud!"

His curiosity piqued, Bilbo quietly snuck over to Minty. He then pretended to fuss over the white mare's mane, straining his ears to listen in on the hushed conversation the other hobbits were engaged in on the other side. He peered over the pony's back, trying to get a glimpse at them. Minty, who didn't seem to like being a wall for private talks, snorted a complaint into Bilbo's ear. The hobbit frowned, whispering back, "Shh!"

"So, from what you're sayin', Mr. Frodo, is that that bird who made off with Mr. Bilbo's kerchief is most likely not a coincidence?" Sam asked. Frodo nodded, "I think the Valar, or someone like them, may have something to do with it. I believe whoever sent the bird doesn't want us to interfere with past events. You haven't told anyone of our secret, did you?"

 _Secret? What secret?_ Bilbo pondered in confusion. What did these two hobbits have to hide? And what of the Valar wanting no one to change the past? _Why my past, and who are these two hobbits, anyway?_

"Oi! Bilbo, aren't you coming?" Kili shouted off down the hill, bringing the hobbit out of his thoughts. Bilbo took hold of Minty's reins and directed the pony toward the others. "Yeah, I'll be right there!"

If Bilbo had glanced back, he would have met Frodo and Sam's surprised and suspicious gazes.

. . .

A/N: Review. Please? Yes? No? Well, until next update... ~Snappy


End file.
